Startled
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Second part to my one shot 'Time Zone' Something happens the Mel, and Spencer takes a nine hour flight to see her.


Hey everyone! Here is part two to my other story called 'Time Zone'. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Startled**

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

'_Damn...'_

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

'_Someone make the beeping stop.'_

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

'_That's not my alarm...'_

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

I sat at my desk just staring at it. I missed him. I missed him so much... I didn't like that he was miles away from me.

I haven't been eating a whole lot and not sleeping very well. I just plain felt like shit.

I hated to see my mom worry about me. She already did that for years.

Max was too blind to see what was going on with me. I'm going to worry him too... Oh well... I don't like leaning on others... that's not completely true...

I looked around the class as my classmates talked waiting for the teacher to come in. I wish they would just shut up. I just wanted to go home. I had thrown up over the lunch break in the washroom where no one would see me.

I don't know what's wrong with me.

"Alright class settle down now." I glance up to see Mr. Guy coming in the room.

I looked down to my text book and stared at it. My eyes started to drop. "Melanie."

I sat up and put my arm up a little. He glanced at me then moved on.

After he took attendance he started to review for our upcoming test.

I was so tired. It was hard to keep my eyes opened.

My eyes were fluttering open and closed. My head was resting on left hand. I shut my eyes for a moment just to rest them.

"Melanie!" I heard someone yell.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. This wasn't the school. It was dark. No.

I balled my hands up gripping the sheets, and shut my eyes tight. No.

I don't want to be back here. I want to be home. With my mom. With my brother.

"Oh good your awake." I jumped and looked at him, and pulled the blankets up closer.

He came closer. "Stay away!" My throat was dry, and it hurt.

"Please stay claim." He said walking on the other side of me.

"Where am I!?Mom! Max!"

"Melanie, I need you to calm down."

"I want my mom and brother!" I snapped. My throat was so dry it hurt.

"Doctor!" I looked to see my mom standing there, she looked at me and hugged me. "I'm so happy your alright."

"Mom, what's going on?"Why wasn't anyone telling me anything?

I looked at the doctor to my mom.

"Melanie what do you last remember?" I blinked at mom.

"I was at school. I think I fell asleep..." I said slowly and looked at the doctor, who was looking at my chart. I looked back to mom. "What happened."

"Sweet heart. You passed out yesterday afternoon."

I looked at her and blinked. "I'll ask again. What the fuck happened."

"Ms. Tate-"

"Melanie"

"You had hit your head when you fell. Not only that but we had to do surgery. We had to remove you appendix."

"No wonder I feel like hell." I muttered.

"Hey your awake." I looked to see Max standing there, holding a cup in his hand. I look to the doctor. "When can I leave?"

"In two days."

"That's too long." I looked at my brother who gave me the water and smiled slightly at him.

"I'm sorry but we want to make sure everything is alright, before sending you home."

* * *

Walking through the front door of the hospital with my duffle bag over my shoulder. Walking to the front desk, I waited for the receptionist to get off the phone. When she did before she could ask, "I'm looking for Melanie Tate."

She just started at me for a moment before standing up, and walking into the office behind her. Okay that was really rude. Another lady came out, and smiled. "Hi there." She the seat of the one that was sitting there before. "Who was it that you were looking for?"

I sighed. Getting really annoyed with these people already. "Melanie Tate."

She nodded and typed something in.

"Your relationship with the patient?" She looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"I'm her boyfriend."

She looked it up.

"Look her brother called me at eleven o'clock at night! He didn't know where she was going to be at."

She looked at me for a moment before nodding. "I'm terribly sorry." She took a piece of paper and wrote down something. "My Japanese is a little rusty."

"Sorry. I don't know English."

She nodded and handed me the piece of paper. "What floor?"I looked at her and blinked.

"The sixth."

I nodded and walked to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. Others were waiting for the doors to open too.

I could feel people staring at me. God damn-it.

"Mommy, it's Spencer."

I looked to a little kid who was pulling at his moms hand.

'_Screw this.'_ I left the elevators and went to the stairs, and went through the door, and started up them. As the door shut behind me I heard the beeping of the doors opening.

Going up the steps thankfully not meeting anyone on my way up but a blond boy who was sitting on the steps, right below the sixth floor.

"Max?"

The boy looked up, and gave a slight smile."Hey Spencer."

"How's Mel?"

"Pissed to shits." He stood up. "She'll be happy to see you.'

I chuckled at him. "I hope so."

"I didn't tell her that you were coming."

I looked at him, as they walked through the door, and down hall. A security officer was standing out in front of a room at the end of the hall.

"Tight enough security?"

"Mom didn't want anyone coming in to bother her." Max said, while they walked to the room the security guard opened the door.

* * *

"Hey sis." I groaned, "Max I just want to be alone right now."

"Alright but someone's here to see you."

"I don't care."

"Well that's nice to say about your boyfriend, after sitting on a plan for nine hours."

I sat up and looked at him, "Spencer!"

"Hey Mel."

"I'll leave you guys alone." Max said leaving the room, as Spencer said dropped his bag and sat on the edge of her bed and kissed her head.

* * *

"Man I've missed you." Spencer said kissing her head, and brushed her hair back.

"I can't believe your here." Melanie whispered hugging him.

"Well Max called me and told me. He was in a panic too."

Melanie whipped her eyes. "Does your team know your here?"

"By now they do." He chuckled.

"Wait so you just ran out on them?"

"Basically yeah." Spencer said shrugging his shoulders carelessly.

Melanie smiled and rested her head on his chest. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"I know." Melanie laughed some, and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Melanie Tate!" I opened my eyes slowly, and blinked, to see who wanted to talk to me. Looking up all I saw was big boobs.

I moved back some.

"You have any idea how worried you made us?"

I swallowed. "Nice to see you too Lily."

Lily sighed and sat on the bed, "You had us all worried."

"Wha-" the door opened, and two others walked in. "You guys..." I frowned at them all.

"You really know how to frightened someone." Stephanie said looking at me. Kari sat I the other side of my bed.

"Your boyfriend could have told me he was leaving at one o'clock in the morning. Do you have any idea how much I scared my brother and Tala? Then Stephanie called me and I was hysterical. You know I don't do well when my friends are in the hospital."

"Well I get out today. You didn't have to come all the way to New York." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hey Mel," looking up seeing Spencer, coming in the room. "Oh, hey girls."

* * *

"You girls didn't have to fly all the way out here." Judy said looking at Kari, Lily, and Stephanie.

"We had too." Stephanie said looking to Judy.

"Yeah." Kari and Lily nodded.

"She's not just the baby of our team. She's one our best friends." Stephanie said looking down.

Judy sighed and nodded her head. "As long as she's doesn't try and do too much she'll be okay."

"How about I take you girls around the city? Mels up stairs with Spencer, and I don't think she wants to come down right now." Max said coming into the room.

"Wow are own personal tour guide. Thanks Max." Lily said grinning at him.

"Sounds awesome thanks!" Kari said smiling at the blond boy.

Stephanie looked down at her hands that rested in her lap, "Steph you coming?" Max asked, after Lily and Kari left the room to get their shoes on.

She looked up and nodded. "Alright. Thanks Max." She stood up, and looked to Judy. "Thank you for letting us stay here the night as well." She bowed to the older woman.

"It's no trouble at all. Go and have fun." Judy said smiling at the young navy haired girl.

The four young teens left, and Max started to take them around the city on foot.

* * *

"When are you going back?"

"Next Friday."

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know."

"Don't forget about me, alright?"

"How could I forget about you?"

"I don't know."

"I could never forget you."

"You're awesome."

"You're amazing."

"Spencer?"

"Hmm?"

"When I turn nineteen..."

"Yea?"

"Will you marry me?"

Spencer looked down at her. She had said it so softly that he didn't even hear her.

"What was that?"

"Will you marry me?"

Spencer laughed some, only to get and punch on the chest. "Ow." As he rubbed were she had punched him.

"You shouldn't have laughed at me."

"Mel I was laughing because I was going to ask you after you have turned twenty."

Mel looked at him, and blinked. "Really?"

Spencer nodded, and kissed her head."

"Yes."

"Why twenty?"

"Because we will both be done on our blading teams, making it easier for us to see each other. The guys will still be my pals but I won't have to live in Russia."

"If you move here then you're going to have to learn English."

"Yea I figured that." Spencer said laughing lightly.

Melanie gave a small yawn.

"Get some sleep. I'll be right here you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He kissed her lips as she shut her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered sleepily.

"I love you too." He said resting his head on hers and not removing his arms around her tiny figure.

* * *

Alright another one-shot done! :) hope every enjoyed it :D took me awhile to do but it's done! I'm thinking I might do one with the other girls and their boyfriends too possible. Hehe

Well please review! They make me really happy!


End file.
